Cookies, Milk, Sunburnt Skin,and Melted Choclate
by Animeboyslover
Summary: This is my first taisuke fic so please be gentle fanfic challenge included inside enjoy! it a TaiDai fluff cute!


Hey everybody Animeboyslover here! Im straying away from my naruto fic for a minute to produce this little Taisuke fic! I came

up with this at about for in the mourning while i was munching on choclate,cookies and milk, Hope you like it!

Daisuke:Hi ABL im Daisuke!

ABL:silly i know who you are hugs daisukeyour are the cutest gogle-head ever!!!!

Tai:hey wat about me?

ABL:OO OMG!!! TAI!!!!tackles tai

Tai:tackled Hey ABL

Dais:tears up i guess the author dosent like me any more

ABL:hugs daisukedont say that i love you both so much!!!!

Tai:Animeboyslover does not own digimon cause if she did the show would have me and dais making out half the

time;although i would'nt mind.give daisuke a lecherous look

Dais:blushes umm ABL Taichi-sempai is scaring me

ABL:Tai your such a pervert!!!

Tai:puts his head downsigh aw man

ABL:on with the fic!

Cookies, Milk, and Melted Chocolate, and Sunburned Skin By Animeboyslover

Yagami Hikari was not one to _completely _pry into her friend's business; she simply liked to give a light push and let the rest

take care of it's self... and boy did Daisuke need a push. Her best friend Motomiya Daisuke was in love with his idol and

her big brother Yagami Taichi. Everyone (except Tai) knew it, but choose to leave it alone in hopes that the two would

eventually get togehter on their own. Hikari on the other hand had had enough. she was quite tired of seeing the sad and

longing looks traced with love Daisuke gave Taichi when he wasn't looking. She was tired of seeing Daisuke's face twist into

hurt and pain whenever he saw Taichi flirt with girls and she was definitely tired of Daisuke, no matter how much she

encouraged him to; refusing to tell Taichi how he feels,in fear of shattering their friendship and having Taichi hate him. So Hikari decided that she would have to help the

two goggle-heads realize the feelings they have for each other. Which brings us to what Hikari was planning to do now. She stared intently at the two boys, Taichi was

busy telling Daisuke and Takeru about an intense soccer game he played in. Daisuke was busy staring at him lovingly,hanging on to every word he said as if Tai was

explainig the meaning of life. It was then that Kari decided to execute her plan. After, putting on her most innocent face(the one that got cookies and ice cream out of her

brother and shopping sprees on Takeru.) she carfully interuppted Tai's story. "Hey Oni-chan!, I have a great fact that i just gotta share with you." Tai turned around and

gave his sister his full attention. "What is it Kari?" Tai asked nicely, although he was very eager to go back to finishing his soccer story. "Did you know that you and

Daisuke-kun are just like cookies and milk?" she asked while trying to hide her chuckles. "Huh?, how so?" Tai asked, All the thoughts of the soccer game replaced with

confusion about what his sister just said.**_What does cookies and milk have to do with dai and me?"_**he thought. Daisuke also gave kari his attention, curious as to

what made the Keeper Of Light say something like that. "Well..."Hikari continued."Your milk and Daisuke-kun is cookies; and like a cookie thats been dipped in milk for

too long, Whenever we so much as talk about you Oni-chan Daisuke-kun's brain turns to mush and like chocolate in the sun, whenever he hears your voice,he practically

melts." Daisuke spit out the milk he was currently drinking."EWWWW!!!!! gross Daisuke!!!!!' Miyako complained while trying to wipe her book off.daisuke ignored her

"Hikari-chan!, don't say that!!!!" Daisuke fumed. "I-it's not true taichi-sempai, I swear!!!!!!" Daisuke explained with his arms flailing about. Hikari snickered. "Oh, you dont

like that one Daisuke-kun?" hikari said in her innocent voice. daisuke choose only to death-glare at the mischeavious girl."Ok, well how about this one?; Daisuke-kun is

like sun -burned skin." "How is that?"Taichi asked before Daisuke got a chance to. Hikari smiled. "Well, whenever you so much as touch him in anyway; he gets so red

he looks like he is sunburned!" Hikari explained. Daisuke could have died right there , but not before killing Hikari first; he swore he was going to strangle the girl. "Hmmm

so that's how Daisuke acts around me eh?" daisuke was brought out of his thoughts to find his idol staring at him a smirk etched on his face. "Hey Dai, wanna go take a

walk around the lake with me?" Taichi asked althought to Daisuke it sounded like no was not an option. "S-sure." Daisuke replied, a blush making it's way onto his face.

"OMG!, you were rigth Hikari-chan! Daisuke-kun's face does look like it's sunburned!!!!! Miyako squealed with delight. "S-s-shut up!" Daisuke retorted, the blush getting

deeper. "Come on _Dai-chan_, lets go." Taichi dragged Daisuke with him towards the lake. Soon after, Hikari excused herself to go to the bathroom. Miyako nodded and

went back to her book. Takeru knew what it was she really was going to do. "Dont get caught." he simply stated. "What was that Takeru-kun?" "Oh nothing, Miyako-

san."Hikari smiled and nodded. She then went off to find the two goggle-heads. When she finally made her way to the lake, the scene unfolding before her was

priceless. There under a tree by the lake were Taich and Daisuke engaged in a heated make-out session. Taichi had Daisuke pushed up against the tree and the

younger boy was trying his best not to faint from pure bliss. The two finally broke for air. "I love you Dais." Taichi breathed while pulling the boy close. "I-i love you too,

Taichi-sempai." Daisuke confessed, another blush appearing on his face. Taichi laughed."Your so cute Dai." he then pulled the younger boy into another breath-taking

make-out session. Hikari couldnt help but smile as she admiredher handiwork. "Yes!, mission accomplished!!" She always knew the two boys felt more than just

friendship towards eachother. Now she knew of a certain blue-haired genious and a blond-haired rock star (three guesses who?;-)) who needed some pushing of their

own as well. As stated before Yagami Hikari was not one to completely pry into her friends business...In her opinion that is.

OWARI!

Well there you have it my first taisuke fic and i love it and i hope you do too! Now i have a special annoncement for all you Taisuke, TaiDai, and Daichi lovers/writers:

i am holding a DIGIMON YAOI! CAHLLENGE!!!!! 

couple:why Tai x davis/daisuke of course!!

All goggle-head lovers/writers i challenge you to create a fanfic for this couple

Requirements:has to be atleast to 2chapters long(no short chapters plz!)

Any rating is allowed

and last but not least it has to have something to do with all,some or one of these keywords:cute, summer, funny, romance plays,

cross-dressing, jealousy,and cake(ex:funnya funny taisuke fanfic or crossdressinga taisuke fanfic with one or both guys dressed as girls)(im sorry it was the best i could do plz dont hurt me!!!)

WE NEED TO PRESERVE THIS COUPLE FOR GOGGLE-HEAD LOVERS EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!! MAY THE BEST STORY WIN

THE DEADLINE IS MARCH 5 2007 GOOD LUCK!!!!!! PRESERVE THE GOGGLE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
